


Don't underestimate the things that I will do

by icantlivewithoutbooks (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icantlivewithoutbooks
Summary: The Ghost Riders should have thought twice before they looked upon Stiles Stilinski.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So I'm in love with the idea of Stiles rescuing himself from the Ghost Riders. Hope you like it!  
> Please comment!

His head feels like someone is drilling a hole in it. When he finally comes around, he finds himself in a place where the concept of colour does not exist. Everything around him looks drained and dull. There are people. Some are looking at him like ' here's another one'. 

Suddenly he wants to curl up and cry.

Instead he pushes his feelings and fears to the back of his head and gets up. He looks around to see that the people around him look oddly abnormal. Their skin has a ghostly palour to it. Their eyes look sunken. He suddenly has the urge to look at himself, to see if he looks like them too. 

He moves around. Everywhere he goes, he finds people looking despaired.

And then he finds him.

Stiles wants to laugh. He gets abducted by scary ghost riders to another dimension and who does he find there?

Peter Hale.

When Peter spots him, he's over there in a flash, saying" Well, if I have to deal with a member of the Mc'all pack, I'm glad it's the wittiest and most sarcastic one."

Stiles doesn't trust him. He's Peter Hale for god's sake. " So how does being forgotten treating you?"He asks.

"Someone will remember me" Stiles says calmly and confidently. He believes that. He trusts that someone( probably Lydia) will remember and come to help.

"You're wrong and you're gonna regret hoping that" Peter replies with the same confidence.

Stiles wants to argue. He wants to be proven right. So, he maintains his resolve. Someone's gonna come for him. 

Two days pass.

Stiles's resolve breaks. Peter's right. No one is coming for them. Nobody remembers him.  
He tries not to feel bitter about it, he really does. But he can't help it. How can they not remember him? How can his own father forget him? Then he feels guilty for feeling bitter. They are obviously trying.

He feels frustrated because Godammit he was supposed to graduate. He deserved it. He had been looking forward to it because he knew he would do brilliantly. His results were proof that even after everything he had been through, he could be alright. 

In the end, his bitterness is the deciding factor for him. 

What do the Ghost Riders think, that they can just put him in another realm and he will stay there quietly and not complain? Yeah, not so much.

Yes, the others aren't coming for him because they dont even remember him. Well, that isn't going to stop him. He is getting out of this place, come what may. He is going to do it himself. He doesn't need anybody else. 

He is going to be the first person ever to escape the clutches of the Ghost Riders.

And who knows, if he has time, he might even kill one of them. He is going to figure it out and he is going to win.

The Ghost Riders won't know what hit them.


End file.
